


A New Kind Of Weird

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: After Pepper leaves Tony following months of wallowing, can trying something he'd never normally do and getting out of his comfort zone get him out of his rut.





	A New Kind Of Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MrsMast for being a wonderful beta as always and FeatherDancer106 for not only coming up with this awesome contest but helping me with my fic by alpha-ing for me. I hope you enjoy I've never done a crossover pairing before

As the scotch burned sliding down Tony's throat he internally debated over what Rhodey had said to him when he stopped by earlier. It had been almost seven months since Pepper had quit, she told him she couldn't stand by and watch him tear himself apart anymore, that his anxiety over what happened in New York was getting to be too much for her to handle. 

A week later all her belongings were packed and moved out of Stark Tower, her formal resignation letter left on his desk and then she was gone. Taking away what Tony thought was the only thing that would ever make his heart beat properly again, her. 

Things only got worse for him after she left though. He slept even less than he had before which was already a worryingly low amount, he spent more and more time working on his suits, constantly preparing for the next attack that his brain kept yelling was bound to happen any second now. 

Rhodey and Happy had organised a new assistant after a month of wallowing and refusing to look for one himself, they'd spent the months following trying desperately to get Tony to go outside for more than testing his latest flight stabilisers or some other upgrade he'd developed. 

Not that they were successful in any efforts made, Tony wasn't having any of it, stubborn man-child was a word he heard muttered several times under Rhodey's breathe as he left after another failed attempt. Now though he was seeing it wear down on his friends, after trying for so long they were bound to get sick of putting up with his misery and fear, after all Pepper already had. 

Opening up his messages from Rhodey he scrolled back to the link he sent a few weeks ago, it was for a local yoga class that was focused on stress reduction. At the time he had laughed at the idea of him in a yoga class but it was trying this or make a psychiatrist appointment and he wasn't quite ready to admit that that might be what he really needed. Then again what psychiatrist was equipped to deal with a fucked up brain due to fighting off an attempted alien invasion. 

After signing up for the morning class and leaving a message for his assistant to set out some yoga appropriate clothes, Tony switched off all the lights in his workshop for the first time in months and went up to bed. Eventually the alcohol and exhaustion, both physical and mental, allowed him to drift off but like always flashes of blue light, burning bodies and endless space haunted his dreams. 

***

Walking through the door into the class Tony resisted the urge to put his sunglasses back on to mute the plethora of neon spandex that assaulted his vision. At least he wasn't the only male in attendance but still, he tucked himself into a back corner of the room and waited for the instructor to begin, already regretting his decision. 

Starting with some basic warm up stretches he found himself distracted from the instructor by a girl that was a few feet in front of him diagonally to the right. It wasn't the long silvery blonde hair that caught his attention, nor was it her lithe body, as good of a view as it was, it wasn't even the leotard with bright splotches of colours all over it that he would bet was paint splatters. 

No, it was the rather large pair of radish earrings she was wearing that had caught his eye. Who would wear radish earrings, let alone wear them to a yoga class? For the first time in longer than he would care to admit, Tony was interested in something other than building more suits. 

As the class drew to a close and everyone gathered up their belongings, he found his attention still regularly drawn to the strange girl. When he had moved to leave, taking one last look at the blonde beauty, she threw him a coy smile over her shoulder and a knowing look. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She questioned before exiting without waiting for an answer. Tony had experienced a lot in his life but this girl, she was a new kind of weird, one he was excited to experience more of. 


End file.
